


Day 1: Trust

by lukasdm, mynewaesthetic



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Stressful, Suspense, fight against zarkon, zarkon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasdm/pseuds/lukasdm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynewaesthetic/pseuds/mynewaesthetic
Summary: Day 1 of Sheith Month 2018Shiro and Keith trust each other to complete the mission.





	Day 1: Trust

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before the final fight in season 2
> 
> Written by Mynewaesthetic  
> Beta read by Lukasdm

     This is it, this was the day they'll finally defeat Zarkon once and for all. The Blade of Marmora, alongside Voltron, have been working closely together for the past decaphoeb. While making a lot of progress there were still some rough patches in their plan that needed to be polished, but there was no time for adjustments as Zarkon’s fleet had just given away its location.

      _It was now or never._

     Everyone was in their positions, Allura in the teludav, Lance and Hunk in their respective lions and Pidge, Shiro and Keith in the green lion. Pidge used the clogg she installed in green to fly to the fleet unnoticed while Lance and Hunk distracted Zarkon in the front. Once the green lion was on the surface of the fleet Shiro and Keith descended, and with Keith's blade they cut a hole in the metal in order to get into the ship.

     “Keith, this is it.” Shiro sighs. “We've come a long way, from the day we met to now I've been aware that you will do great things, but I never thought I'd get to share them with you.”

     “Shiro I-I... I don't know what to say. This could be our last mission if something goes wrong” Anxiety starts building up in Keith's chest. Shiro, noticing this, puts a hand in the shorter man's shoulder making him look up. “I guess, what I'm trying to say is... I don't want to lose you. Not again.”

     Shiro pulls Keith into his chest and hugs him. It's soft before Keith reciprocates the hug, then it becomes tight, knowing full and well that they need to get back to the mission. Now.

     “If I don't make it out alive I don't want to die regretting not having done this.” and with that, Keith separated from the hug and tiptoed, kissing Shiro on the lips. It was short, passionate, and full of all the emotions they were feeling.

     “Let's go, We have a mission.” Keith says, and with that they nodded at each other and turned to run in opposite directions.

     Keith's running as fast as he can, his mind wandering around to a few moments ago. He couldn't believe what he just did.

     Finally, Keith's in front of a big door with a scanner to the side that he recognized from the layout shown in the castle. He puts his hand over the scanner, which pases a light under it, and as the door opens its contents are revealed.

     Shiro couldn’t believe Keith kissed him.

     He was running fast. The mission and, more importantly, Keith's life depended on him being able to get to the control panel so he could dismantle the software with his galra tech arm and activate the explosives. Just how Pidge told him to.

     Everything was going according to plan; Keith taking the prisoners out and putting the explosives in place, Shiro downloading information and destroying it afterwards, setting the timer for the bombs, and the other paladins attacking the ship from outside.

      _01:00_

     With all the things in place Shiro started running back to where he came from.

      _00:50_

     On his way back he had to fight galra soldiers that came at him.

      _00:10_

     He could see the hole Keith and he made.

      _00:05_

     Almost there.

      _00:03_

Shiro reaches the lion and Keith is nowhere to be seen. 

“No no nonono,this can't be happening, Keith should be here” Shiro cried looking for Keith inside the green lion.

      _00:02_

      _00:01_

     “We must go b…”

      _ **00:00**_

**Author's Note:**

> we know it's late but we hope you enjoyed it anyways <3


End file.
